poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Gordon's pranking spree
This is how Gordon's pranking spree goes in 28 Train-Pranks Later. next day, the engines gather at Tidmouth Sheds to discuss Gordon's pranking habits Gordon: I mean, how could you not appreciate that? Ryan F-Freeman: Because they don't think being scared is very fun! Matau T. Monkey: My twin and I agree, Master Ryan. Percy: I do! Your heart gets all racy, your axels get all tingly, your mouth gets all dry! Actually, I don't like that part. But the rest is great! Cody Fairbrother: I don't know if Gordon goes around as Gaia Everfree. Gordon: See? Every''body likes a good prank! They're just jokes! James: Now, Gordon, I don't think Henry and Edward would have called us all here to talk about this if they thought it was funny. Everybody has things they like and things they don't. Toby: And scarin' Henry and Edward is just lazy. Gordon: scoffs Lazy?! Ryan F-Freeman: A prank isn't very good if you're the only one laughing. Percy: But what if it's really, really, really, really, ''really funny? Gordon: And I can do funny. Thomas: I know you can. I guess the trick is making sure that your idea of funny matches the engine or pony you're pranking. Gordon: giggle Ryan F-Freeman: That way.... fart noise Gordon: giggling Percy: giggle Thomas comes out his shed with a whoope cushion on his buffer, Ryan glares at Gordon Gordon and Percy: laughing Percy: Good one, Gordon! Ha-ha! You have to admit! That was funny! Cody Fairbrother: Not really. Predaking: Yeah. A whoopee cushion is like a joke shortcut. Gordon and Percy: What?! James: Honestly, Gordon, if you are not willing to put forth the effort required to pull a prank that everybody can enjoy, you may as well not pull one at all. Gordon: Fine! If you guys want effort, then that's just what you'll get. Meanwhile Crash Bandicoot: Now you'll see that Gordon's pranks aren't as funny as he thinks. Agent 9: I think he's doing what Rainbow Dash is doing. General Gato and I are sure. looks down at a present with a note on it Crash Bandicoot: "For a special friend". Who could it be? Ivy? Ivy turns it over and it says "Crash Bandicoot" Crash Bandicoot: Ohh. It's for me! starts to open the present and then he is smacked with a pie in the face Crash Bandicoot: growls Gordon! Gordon: Gotcha! You like that pie?laughs others, except Percy, glare at him Gordon: I'm sorry. Wanna sniff my flower? nods and leans over to sniff the flower but gets sprayed with water Sheila: Gordon! Crash Bandicoot: The old water-squirting flower trick. then puffs away to play more pranks Thomas: I'm not sure he understood what we meant. Ryan F-Freeman: up a remote What's that do? a button giant Dalek models dump out of a box onto Crash Thomas: GORDON!! Crash Bandicoot: Ouch. Dalek model: Exterminate! Emmet: These are a bit like a world seeking demon boy. Cody No offence. Cody Fairbrother: None taken. James returns to Rarity's workshop Matau T. Monkey: Ok, Rarity. Your sister is ready for the Filly Guide Energon and Cookie Drive. Rarity: Yes, Matau. We know she's excited about the Filly Guide Energon and Cookie Drive, but I still have to do a few finishing touches on her uniform. beat Sweetie Bell: smacking Hmm. Not bad. Matau T. Monkey: Huh. reading "You asked for it"? I think I won't eat this. at the camera The cake is a lie sometimes. James: Hmm. I assume this is Gordon's idea of a prank, which can only mean he's rigged some kind of booby trap to your sister's Filly Guide uniform up there. Matau T. Monkey: So how do we get it down? James: We don't. If Gordon thinks I'm going to fall for whatever he's got in mind, he's got another thing coming. There's more uniforms where that one came from! Rarity? Rarity: On it, James. splat Matau T. Monkey: What the?! Sweetie Belle: Hmm. The sewing machine cake tastes even better than the cake ''cake. Matau T, Monkey: '''GORDON!!!!!' Gordon: laughs Gotcha! Ha-ha! How's that for effort? Matau T. Monkey: I will get you for this. Ryan and the Dazzlings are watching Toby talk to Applejack Ryan F-Freeman: Where are the Predacons, Adagio? Adagio Dazzle: They're trying to find a spot where they can keep watch for Gordon. Ryan F-Freeman: Yup. If that fails, we can sing to Gordon. Aria Blaze: Uh, that's not what happens in 28 Pranks Later. Ryan F-Freeman: It's ok, Aria. There's no song in this. That's cool. Aria on the cheek blushes Ryan F-Freeman: What? Aria? points at Ryan Toby: Ok. This will work. night, Toby is in his shed Ryan F-Freeman: You think you got a crush on me or are we friends, Aria? shrugs and the Predacons find a perfect spot to keep watch. The next day, Toby wakes up and finds himself in Applejack's pig pen, his plan having failed and the Predacons are caught in a net Gordon: laughs Gotcha! away Toby: Gordon! Ryan F-Freeman: his eyes glowing green I really am getting fed up with this. next stop is Theodore Tugboat who is bringing a cargo ship into the Big Harbor Evil Ryan: You think our siren singing is like your horn? Anna giggles Bertram T. Monkey: What's so funny, Evil Anna? Theodore Tugboat: A little bit. looks at Evil Ryan and Evil Anna and then Gordon jumps out scaring Theodore bump Evil Ryan: OOWW!coughs Evil Anna: Theodore didn't hit you silly. Theodore hit the ship. honk Evil Ryan: Oh. What ship did he hit? Bertram T. Monkey: The one he was bringing in. Gordon: out of hiding Gotcha! away Evil Ryan: Grrr. He's getting on my nerves, friends. and Evil Anna nod with their eyes glowing. Later Cody Fairbrother: Better get your guitar tuned-up before band practice, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Okay. Cody Fairbrother: Good luck. Shimmer goes to pick up her guitar only to find it replaced with a lot of strings Gordon: Gotcha! away Cody Fairbrother: Gordon... What? Sunset Shimmer: He really gets on my pip sometimes. Cody Fairbrother: Yep. Later Ratchet: Hmm. Maybe I should put away Bee's old broken wheels. turns and sees that the wheels have been replaced with black balls painted to look like wheels Ratchet: Gordon! Gordon: Gotcha! away the LEGO Movie world Jessica Fairbrother: Let's see if we can build something. the LEGO bricks have been replaced with real bricks Emmet: Gordon! Gordon: Gotcha! away Batman (The LEGO Movie): Grrr. Jessica Fairbrother: It's ok, Batman. My grandfather got pranked too. the Dieselworks Diesel: I'm Full of Surprises creak splash Diesel: spits Gordon! Gordon: Gotcha! away Brian the Crocodile: Let me help ya, Diesel. Rainbow Dash's house Rainbow Dash: Cool. poof Rainbow Dash: coughs Grrr. Gordon: Gotcha! away Rainbow Dash: sarcastically Ha-ha! Very funny, Gordon! Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan